Good Cop Bad Cop
by 783c9v3s
Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are partners, and the best detectives in the Special Victims Unit. Their relationship is complicated and they have to deal with cases or rape everyday. Follow the SVU team as they solve crime and admit to love. Troyella.


Introductions

**Troy Bolton – **24 years old, and one of the best detectives in Manhattan SVU, not to mention the sexiest.

Sapphire eyes, dirty blond hair that is usually mistaken for being light brown, broad shoulders, perfectly toned chest, natural sexy voice, charming smile, and everything else that makes him perfect.

Troy is usually seen wearing a dark black or dark blue tie, over a white button down shirt, or a blue button down shirt. He never wears bright colors, or mixed colors. Women want him, and men want to be him, but he doesn't care about any of them.

Being very witty, smart, strong, and sexy, most see Troy as an unstoppable man. His ego isn't easily bruised, and he tends to make jokes at the perfect moment. He has a special hatred towards Sharpay Evans, Taylor Mckessie, and Kelsi Neilson, but he tolerates them easily.

He's 24 years old now, and ever since he started detective work, he's been at the top, right next to his best friend. His best friend is Gabriella Montez, and he's been in love with her ever since he met her. They went to collage together, and have been partners ever since they joined the force. They've never even been separated for more then two days. They've been partners for six years, since they both graduated early.

When Troy and Gabriella were juniors in collage, they were both virgins. They wanted to be with each other, but didn't have the guts to tell each other, so they both suggested that they lose their virginity to each other, because they were best friends and it was easy. It was the greatest experience of their lives, they never forgot it, but the next day, they acted like it didn't happen. No drama and no visible heartbreak. Ever since then they've turned into friends with benefits, but they can't admit to each other that they love the other; they can't even admit to themselves that they love each other.

**Gabriella Montez – **24 years old, one of the top detectives in Manhattan SVU, not to mention the

Chocolate brown eyes, long black curly hair that goes down to her thighs, natural red lips, tanned skin, long legs, petite body, perfect sized breasts, and an award winning smile that very few people get to see.

Gabriella is usually seen in a dark or white button down shirt that's usually too big for her and goes down to her thighs, and either dark jeans or black business pants. She never wears a skirt or dresses, no high heels either. The fanciest she's ever gotten, was a shirt with lace trimmings. No make-up, no jewelry, and no manicures. Her hair is always in a loose bun with a few strands hanging out. She's always considered as one of the guys, and she likes that. But Troy can't forget that she's a beautiful woman. She doesn't really like Sharpay, Taylor, or Kelsi, but she can deal with them for the sake of a case.

Being very witty and smarter then Troy, she can choose the right moments to look intimidating, and other moments to look sweet and innocent. She and her partner Troy are the best team in the unit. Not only do they do interrogations the best, but they always have a different system for each perp. They're best at Good Cop Bad Cop, Gabriella being the Good Cop of course, and Troy being the bad cop. She's against the government, despite the fact that she's a detective. She believes in a lot of conspiracies and makes a lot of references to them at random times.

Gabriella is the type of girl who you can tell is different then other girls. She has a tendency to look like she doesn't care, and most of the time, she doesn't. She has a very low sympathy level, and is sometimes very skeptical of certain cases. The only reason that she can be in SVU is because she doesn't cry when she hears a story from a rape victim, and she doesn't cringe when she sees a crime seen. She's been in love with Troy ever since they met, but of course, they're just to shy and stubborn to admit it.

**Chad Danforth – **24 years old, one of the top detectives in Manhattan SVU, not to mention one of the hungriest.

Big afro, dark skin, green eyes, strong build and the cute sexy face that usually masks his womanizing smile.

Unlike Troy, Chad takes advantage of his looks. He's always had a little crush on Taylor, but never did anything about it. He's great friends with Troy, Gabriella, and his partner Zeke. He doesn't like Sharpay, and he loves to get her pissed off. He's been partners with Zeke ever since he started, and that was the same time that everyone else started.

His love for food is well known, and despite the fact that they work with a lot of dead body, he's always hungry.

**Zeke Baylor – **24 years old, one of the top detectives in Manhattan SVU, not to mention one of most intimidating.

Black hair, brown eyes, strong build and a child like face that usually lures woman in.

He's always had a tiny crush on Sharpay, but would never do anything about it. He might like her a bit, but he's also scared of her.

**Greg Orman – **54 years old, Captain of the Manhattan SVU.

Grey hair that still has a hint of black, dark blue eyes, a good build for an old man.

Orman was in the war, served his whole life. He likes to make references about his age and old war stories at random times that are perfect that make everyone laugh. His favorite team are the ones that he has now, they're the best or the best, and he wouldn't have them any other way.

**Sharpay Evans – **24 years old, the ADA for Manhattan SVU.

Medium length blond hair, light blue eyes, pink lips, not very big curves, basically flat-chested.

Sharpay has a very low level of tolerance, and if looks could kill, Sharpay would be charged with murder in the first degree millions of times. She's one of the most intimidating people in the DA.

Despite the fact that she loves pink, she wears black skirts, white blouses, and a tight over coat to make her look even more intimidating.

She might not be the funniest, or the wittiest, but she really can insult a person. She's good friends with Taylor and Kelsi, even though she's trying to get through to Gabriella, it'll never work, and she has the help of Taylor and Kelsi at times.

Sharpay isn't one for holding hands and comforting someone, she likes to get things over quick and fast. She also a very classical girl, so she wears pure gold earrings, thick high heels, and her house is a traditional look with classic items.

**Taylor Mckessie – **24 years old, the Pathologist/Medical Examiner that works all the cases for Manhattan SVU.

Short black hair, dark shiny skin, shiny lips, and a hard stare with her light brown eyes.

She usually wears high heels, tight blouses, and skirts, but they're rarely seen since she wears a doctor over coat, since she works in the lab most of the time and is rarely seen out of it unless it's a special case.

Taylor likes to deal with dead bodies more then live ones. She finds them easier to work on.

**Kelsi Neilson – **24 years old, the Psychologist that works in Manhattan SVU.

Short light brown hair, little glasses, light green eyes, and a toothy smile.

She always has a calm voice, and usually has an explanation for almost anything. She gets a lot of remarks, comments, and sarcastic sayings towards her about being a shrink, but she doesn't pay attention to them.

She tends to get people angry sometimes, and gets them even angrier when she doesn't react. She always keeps a calm a serene face on, and that gets people irritated.

**Ryan Evans – **24 years old, the computer specialist for Manhattan SVU.

Short blond hair, light blue eyes, and a smile that is always plastered on his face.

Ryan is the cheery guy in the unit. He's always excited about something, even though he works in the Special Victims Unit; he's still a cheery guy.

He's usually seen wearing strange things; wacky ties, sparkling shoes, bright shirts, and strange patterns on his pants. On random days he'll walk in the unit wearing a costume. He always plans the parties that the unit has; his favorites are Halloween and Valentines Day. He also makes plans to get Troy and Gabriella together, he doesn't do anything obvious, but he sets up situations. Even though he doesn't know about their past, he always tries to find out.

The team of Manhattan SVU, the best of the best, and everyday they have cases. Follow the team as they go through cases of rape, abuse, murder, suicide, and other sexual crimes. Also, follow Troy and Gabriella as they try and build the urge to admit their feelings and act on them.

**Note – every chapter will be a new case, which means, every chapter will be very long. If you haven't guessed it yet, I've based this on Law and Order SVU. If people review, I'll continue. The first story will be out later.**

**Please, please review. If you think this is a good idea I'll continue.**


End file.
